Sand and Brains ShikiXGaa
by RueRigescent
Summary: a explicit relationship between two ninja causes heartbreak and defeat. What happens when love takes a turn for the worst? YAOI- guy on guy- no likey, no ready. ShikiXGaa


Gaara awoke with the sun streaming down on his bare chest, covers hugging his hips and Shikamaru, his upper torso. The pineapple head was passed out, mouth open and drooling on his makeshift pillow's shoulder.

Gaara sighed and untangled himself from all that bound him. He stretched his arms to the side and then threw on some loose pants before heading into the kitchen to make some eggs for breakfast. When everything was prepared, he laid out two white china plates on the table and a fork next to each plate, and then went to wake his partner. But Shikamaru was already wake and sitting up scratching his head confusingly.

"Um….Good morning?" Shikamaru posed and looked at Gaara's eyes with a random blank expression, then got up, grabbed the red head's arm and led him over to the bed. Gaara fell sturdily on top of the other and started the torture, breathing on Shikamaru's face lightly and mimicking his heavy breathing from the night before. Shikamaru took this as an invite and let himself into his partner's mouth. He felt around as to explore every inch and crevice, not leaving one stone unturned (so to speak). After his adventure, he rolled his tongue around on Gaara's with intended pressure. Gaara, in turn, began behaving in a naughty fashion, biting at Shikamaru's lip, causing blood to well up in a puddle in the corners of their mouths, and the real fun began. Gaara, who could no longer control himself, began tugging at Shikamaru's hair while Shikamaru pulled at Gaara's pants (the only thing he was actually wearing), and then they began….

Body parts circled each other while others were in awkward positions that looked difficult for even a contortionist to pull off. "h- Hey." One of the stammered half way through, but no answer came immediately.

Only after a few minutes passed did the other speak. "What…?" sighed the other (the one that is replying to the first comment), "what could you possibly want at a time like this Shika?" Gaara continued (so it was Shikamaru that said 'hey' and Gaara that answered.), but again no immediate answer came.

"It's just that I- ow!" Shikamaru yelped. He would have finished his sentence if it wasn't for Gaara sinking his teeth into his bare flesh. He realized that if he wanted to say anything that he would have to make it short, quick, and to the point so he couldn't be interrupted. "I think we should do this later because I'm really hungry! And I smell eggs!" he screamed, causing Gaara to abruptly halt, and get off the bed all together.

Gaara sighed deeply before speaking, and at the same time he laid his hands on the edge of the bed where his partner lay, and positioned himself in a rather taunting manor. "Ok I see that you don't want to do this and I can't make you do anything you don't want to I guess. Or can I?" he grinned. He twirled the pineapple's hair between his fingers before picking up a pillow and smacking Shikamaru upside the head. Gaara gave out a little laugh and then slipped on his pants again, and walked out of the room once again. Towards the door he stalled and pivoted around with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. "The eggs are getting cold so you'd better hurry love." He coughed a little out loud before pivoting back around and heading out to the kitchen.

When Shikamaru entered the kitchen he found that it was empty. Not a soul was in there, and to top it off the plates were empty too! He walked around and peered into an empty pan, then to the empty garbage, and then to the empty dish rack. " _Man, he sure keeps this place clean…does he have a maid? And another thing…where is he?" _ He thought to himself, examining the room once again. He was baffled how everything could be so absent of food when he had clearly smelled eggs and heard food cooking…

In an instant he turned around to make sure it wasn't a joke. If it was then Gaara would have been propped up by the doorway but wasn't there, nor was he perched on the chair in the living room (his other place to be when joking around.), and to make matters even worse, he had to leave in half an hour before his team realized he was absent ( he has morning training with his team because Choji and Ino are worthless in battle or doing anything…). "Gaara I'm sorry I didn't get to eat breakfast with you but I have to go…where are my clothes? I could only find my pants.." he admitted timidly. No reply, so he left without the rest of his clothing or saying goodbye to his lover who had disappeared mysteriously.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Later that day

" Ino your so god damn useless!" Shikamaru said, obviously pissed that he still had no shirt or anything, and that he was so worried about Gaara but didn't know why. "_I only sleep with him because he is attractive and the only other one like me….i think….i don't love him or anything! Damn it, My team needs to run into the Akutski or something and die slowly and painfully"._ He cursed mentally. Even though he denied his feelings for Gaara they were there and he knew it. It was just easier to deny this, though he thought that if he admitted it, he would think about it all the time and force him to tell Gaara (in other words, it would lead to his ultimate doom.).

"Damn it! I'm gonna tell him even if it leads to my doom!" he yelled, causing his teammates to fall out of midair attacks and turn towards him, then he looked at them, winked, and sprinted back to Gaara's house to unleash utter hell on his life.

"Gaara I gotta tell you something!" he yelled, as he entered the house. His words echoed throughout the house and at first Shikamaru thought that he still wasn't home but then he spotted Gaara walking around with his head drooped low. "Gaara?" he asked, uncertain. He approached his lover with a worried grin plastered over his emotions. "ok I'm gonna tell you something that hopefully will cheer you up. Ok?" he asked.

"Don't. I already know what you are going to say. You want to say that you want to finish what we started this morning, but I can't. Go away right now or I'll kill you." Gaara said, still peering down at the floor.

" that's not what I wanted to say at all, but If your threatening me with death then I guess this is all I can do…" he paused and walked up to Gaara, wrapped his hands around his back and kissed him. He moved his lips like a wave under a full moon, Motionless yet moving in ways indescribable, saying nothing yet everything in the world. Then he broke it off right as Gaara felt like joining in. Shikamaru leaned down to Gaara's ear and whispered "I think I love you. That's what I wanted to say. Bye" and then walked out of the room, never looking back, though his heart was breaking. **"Never again will I do such a foolish thing as to fall in love with someone so heartless..."** He said, a tear welling up in his eye as he walked back to his team to sit and criticize his team's utter failure at life and that was the end of it.


End file.
